


Day 7 Broken

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood, Gen, Mention of injuries, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 Broken

Day 7  
Broken

A loud crash beckons Steve to rush down the short hallway to the glass double doors of Tony’s lab. A metal tray is on the concrete floor surrounded by a selection of medical supplies. Tony is half-sitting on the edge of a steel table clutching his left side. He had been the last to return to the Tower but had not been seen since reporting in. 

The doors make a quiet swishing sound when Steve pushes them open. Tony glances up, his expression pinched and face sweaty, and says through gritted teeth, “I’m fine. You can go.”

Steve sighs and moves to pick up the tray and supplies. There are several suture kits as well as hospital grade painkillers and what looks like enough gauze to mummify an average size person. Setting the tray on the slab next to Tony, Steve moves to help him sit more fully on the table. Tony is favoring his left leg and the reason why quickly becomes obvious. There is a gash across his hip and upper thigh that is slowly oozing blood into the material of his thin undersuit. Before Steve can touch Tony he is shoving Steve’s hands away roughly, nearly overbalancing with the effort.

“The serum fixed your ears so I know you’re not deaf. I said get out.” Tony is doing his best to glare a hole through Steve. Using his arms he levers himself onto the makeshift gurney hissing when his leg bends. Tony looks at Steve through his eyelashes and growls, “If I needed help I would have called someone. Besides, don’t you have a soldier to go play doctor with?”

Steve shakes his head and reaches for the zipper of the undersuit saying, “No, you wouldn’t have. And Bucky doesn’t need stitches or have what are probably a few broken ribs.”

Tony is still glaring and trying to lean away, grumbling breathlessly, “Well not all of us are genetically modified super-humans.”

“Tony. Either you stop squirming and let me get you stitched up or I will sedate you and do it anyway.”

Tony scoffs, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Crossing his arms over his chest Steve states flatly, “Try me.”

Tony squints and takes a moment to debate testing Steve but quickly comes to the conclusion that his condition leaves him little choice but to accept. The dark material of the undersuit has absorbed and hidden the majority of the blood from the cut on his leg but he feels increasingly light-headed. Resigning himself he nods to Steve and says in a voice more breath than words, “Fine.”

“Good. Let’s get this suit off first so I can see what I’m dealing with.” The zipper opens smoothly but Tony stops breathing when Steve starts to pull the suit off of his shoulders and down his arms. The left side of his chest is mottled black, purple and red from his armpit to the messy web of scar tissue around the Arc reactor. Steve sucks a breath through his teeth and grimaces. Glancing at Tony’s face he pulls the undersuit down Tony’s torso, slipping the cuffs over his balled fists. His tone is gentle when he puts his hand on Tony’s shoulder and says, “Have you taken anything for the pain yet?”

Tony shakes his head but says nothing. 

“Well I’m gonna give you something then we can stitch that cut up,” Steve moves to load a syringe from the tray. It takes a several tries before he locates a vein and administers the shot of anesthetic. Tony lists to the side almost immediately. Steve grabs him by the shoulders and slowly lays him on the cold metal. Tony just blinks blearily and grunts when Steve says, “I think I’m gonna have to cut the suit off the rest of the way. Let me just wash up first.”

Scrubbing his hands quickly Steve returns with a rolling chair and picks up the medical shears making quick work of the thin material. Tony’s breath is shallow but it hitches when the length of the gash is exposed. The cut is over six inches long tapering off just above the middle of Tony’s thigh. Steve pulls on a pair of nitrile gloves and pops open a bottle of sterile wound wash. Tony barely flinches when he pours the cool solution over the cut. Using gauze Steve cleans around the wound. When that’s finished he sprays an antiseptic over the length of the cut, numbing the area. 

Working as quickly as rusty field medical training allows him, Steve stitches the edges of the cut together neatly. He has to stop more than once to clean the area again. Long minutes and two suture kits later Tony has stopped bleeding and the cut is closed up. Steve sits back to look at his work. The stitches are a mostly straight line across Tony’s hip and thigh but that is not what catches Steve’s attention. The undersuit is not only thin but tight, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination and there is a definite bulge between Tony’s legs. 

Steve blinks and chokes out a startled sound then stammers, “Oh-I- Tony I’m-“

Tony’s eyes are fixed on the ceiling, his voice hoarse when he says, “Just go. I can take it from here. Go tend to your soldier or debrief or whatever you have to do.”


End file.
